This invention relates to a signal lamp assembly with a slit plate for radiating colored lights. Conventionally in signal lamps used in vehicles or in beacons, colored illumination is commonly required. In the conventional construction of such lamps, for the purpose of obtaining a desired colored illumination it is necessary to form in one signal lamp assembly a plurality of lamp units each one of which consists of one housing, one bulb and one colored lens, and in the actual use thereof it is done by lighting one bulb which belongs to the desired colored lens.
From these conventional signal lamps, one typical illustration having two different colored lenses will be shown in FIG. 1.
In FIG. 1 two cubicles are formed by partioning a housing 1 into two parts having inner lenses 2a,2b respectively fixed in the openings of the cubicles. A pair of outer lenses 3a, 3b, positioned adjacent inner lenses 2a and 2b have different colors, such as red and amber. However, the manufacturing considerations are complicated because housing 1 is partitioned into a plurality of cubicles and only small bulbs 4a,4b usable therein. Moreover, because the inner lenses 2a,2b, outer lenses 3a,3b and bulbs 4a,4b are required for each colored light, power consumption as well as production costs increase.
Since bulbs of conventional signal lamps especially for use in automobiles have to be repaired so often, a large extent of space is occupied by the signal lamp, particularly in view of the number of colors required. This is a big drawback as far as car design is concerned.